Aquella noche, en aquel lugar
by Bakz
Summary: Es el último día de clases en la academia Luna Nova. Una fiesta de fin de año se celebra en los confines del lugar. Diana tiene que volver a casa por asuntos personales, y advierte que ese podría haber sido su último año estudiando ahí. Antes de partir, cita a Akko para hablar. Tiene que decirle algo antes de irse, o mejor dicho, algo que confesar.
1. Aquella noche en aquel balcón

-Me gustas.

Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de la chica de cabellos rubios.

Era una noche fría, y una luna llena se cernía con autoridad en el oscuro cielo iluminaciones tenuemente una noche acuella en aquel balcón.

El bullicio de la fiesta que tenía el lugar dentro del edificio se escandalizó, pero era el lojano como para no inconcordiar la conversación que se mantenía.

Y sin embargo, la chica de cabellos castaños estaba segura de haber escuchado mal.

Disculpa

Un aspecto sonoro apareció en el rostro de su compañera y, aunque por un momento desvió la mirada ligeramente, su expresión no cambió.

La vió dar un paso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre ambas.

\- Me gustas, Akko, desde hace tiempo.

A pesar de la poca luz, Diana pudo ver como en rapido rubor cubría las mejillas de su compañera de ojos rojos, que terminó por dejar una risa incómoda antes de responderle.

\- Tu tambien me gustas, Diana. ¿Por qué me dices eso en este momento?

Akko vio como la mirada de la otra chica caía al suelo por unos segundos, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Akko. - Dijo antes de acercarse un paso más. - Estoy enamorada de ti.

La menor sintió su corazón detenerse, para luego sentir como buscaba salir de su pecho en un frenético palpitar. Sintió el rubor subir aún más a su rostro y la fuerza abandonando sus piernas, y puso todo su esfuerzo en disimular cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

¿Por qué Diana? ¿Por qué ahora?

¿Era a caso alguna broma cruel?

\- Pero... Las dos somos chicas.

\- Lo sé. - Respondió la otra sin inmutarse, aunque en su interior, sintió que algo se rompió. Esperó unos segundos mientras la otra chica hecha un manojo de nervios abría y cerraba la boca intentando hablar. Decidió continuar.- No espero que correspondas mis sentimientos Akko, no me malentiendas.

La mencionada levantó la vista de nuevo, ésta vez mirándola con impresión.

\- Pero tu dijiste qué...

\- Sé lo que dije. - Le cortó. . No te puedo obligar a sentir algo que no sientes. Nunca ha sido mi intención. Sé que las dos somos chicas, y que seguramente está mal que me sienta de esta manera, pero... Yo solo... queria decirtelo antes de irme.

Solo decírselo.

Sabiendo que era inútil y absurdo.

Sabiendo que no llevaría a nada.

Sabiendo que podría destruir su amistad.

Sabiendo lo difícil que le era aceptar en voz alta su "condición"

Aún sabiendo todo eso y sin poder explicarlo, solo o pudo controlar la necesidad de decírselo.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había suspirado esa noche, cuando lo hizo una vez más.

\- Escucha, Akko. - Comenzó. - Desde que te conocí me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. - La otra le miraba con atención, decidió continuar. - Eres impulsiva, altanera, imprudente y mas terca que una mula. Haces las cosas sin pensar y cuando quieres demostrar algo no importa cuantos intenten convencerte o demostrarte que estás mal, no te importa, eso nunca baja tu moral.

¿Se supone que eso era un alago? ¿Al final si se estaba burlando de ella?

\- Creo que eso es lo que me gusta de tí.

Oh... Vaya...

\- Eres una bruja talentosa y capaz, y sé que puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas si crees en ello. Realmente creo que tú tienes la magia para cambiar el mundo.

Diana la veía ahí, con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, tan mona.

Quería acomodar ese mechón de cabello que le caía al rostro y usarlo como excusa para apoyar la mano en su mejilla.

Quería tomarla de los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos y se tomara en serio todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

Quería, quería tantas cosas. Quería tomarla de las manos, abrazarla, besarla, prometerle que se volverían a ver.

Pero no quería espantarla, así que solo sonrió.

\- También quería que supieras eso. - Comentó con tristeza. - Cuidate mucho, Akko, y nunca cambies, y nunca dejes que nadie te diga que hacer... Ni siquiera yo.

Diana levantó la mano, con la intención de despedirse, pero al ver como la otra se sobresaltó, la retiró.

\- Hasta luego, Akko. - Concluyó, mientras se alejaba.

Akko la vio subirse a su escoba. La vio despegar. La vio alejarse.

Solo la vio.


	2. Entonces ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Diana se había ido.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Le gustaba a Diana...

Le gustaba a Diana.

¡Le gustaba a Diana!

Pero Diana se había ido ya hace cinco minutos.

¡Maldición!

La chica corrió y apoyó las manos en el barandal, observando el horizonte, sin poder divisar a su compañera.

Joder, cuántas veces había fantaseado con este momento y acababa de arruinarlo todo.

"Esta mal que sienta esto"

"No te pido que correspondas mis sentimientos"

"No te puedo obligar a sentir algo que no sientes"

¡Pero Akko si lo sentía! ¡Joder!

Y lo único que había atinado a decir era el ridículo comentario señalando su sexo. ¿Qué demonios?

Y ahora Diana estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia su mansión. Y no volvería el siguiente año, porque tenía que e encargarse de los problemas de su familia, ya se lo había advertido antes.

Todo... ¿Realmente todo terminaría así?

Sintió algo frío recorrer su mejilla.

Estaba llorando.

\- ¡Akko! ¿Estás aquí?

Del edificio se escuchó salir una voz familiar, a la vez que el rostro de su amiga con gafas se dejaba ver entre las cortinas.

\- ¡Sucy! ¡La encontré! ¿Akko, qué hacías? Llevamos rato buscandot...

A pesar de que intentó secar sus lágrimas rápidamente, la otra se percató.

\- Akko. ¿Estás llorando? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

Pero Akko no atinó a responder.

De entre las cortinas se asomó la otra integrante del trío, que se acercó a ambas con gesto cansado en el rostro.

\- Te dije que no las buscaras, Lott...

Tardó unos segundos en decucir.

\- Akko. ¿Dónde está Diana?

Akko la miró, aguantando los sollozos y sintiendo como más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Ya se... fue... - Balbuceó.

Lotte tenía gesto de no entender nada, y pregunto varias veces solo para ser pasada por alto.

Sucy por su parte, la miraba con fastidio, como si quisiera golpearla.

Y se limitó a decir una frase, antes de regresar a la fiesta.

\- Entonces. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos al escuchar el comentario. Se separó de Lotte, dando un par de saltitos en el mismo sitio con la mirada perdida.

\- Puedo alcanzarla si voy volando... - Murmuró, más para sí misma que para su compañera.

\- ¿Volando? ¿A quién? - Preguntó la chica de las gafas una vez más, y una vez más fue ignorada, pues hace unos segundos que su amiga había comenzado a correr al salón, a través de la multitud, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Atravesó a la multitud, atravesó el instituto, llegó a su alcoba, busco su escoba, pateó la ventana.

Y voló.

Bueno...

"Voló"


	3. Mucho, demasiado, desde siempre

Llevaba ya varios minutos volando cuando decidió que tenía que aterrizar.

Necesitaba controlarse.

Sabía lo que pasaría, sabía cómo acabaría todo.

¿Entonces por qué dolía tanto?

Era de noche, no era una buena idea quedarse en descanzando en una pradera para una adolescente con los fríos que hacían.

Bueno, para ninguna persona.

Pero no podía volar...

Intentó deshacer el nudo en su garganta, e intentó concentrarse en ordenar a sus manos que dejaran de temblar.

Pero no podía.

Tampoco podía quedarse ahí.

Tomó su escoba decidida a despegar de nuevo cuando el murmuro de un grito a la lejanía llamó su atención.

...

Debió ser su imaginación.

Pero de nuevo...

¿A caso estaba alucinando?

\- ¡Dianaaa!

Se dió la vuelta, para ver como la chica de cabellos castaños se aproximaba volando hacia ella a una gran velocidad.

Bueno, hubiera sido más rápido si ésta no estuviera dibujando un zig zag en el aire.

\- ¿Akko? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- Intento... - Decía esta de forma entrecortada mientras se recuperaba de las sacudidas que le daba la escoba. - Aterrizaaaaar.

\- ¡Inclínate hacia adelante! - Comenzó a aconsejar, y la otra siguió el consejo. - Concéntrate en bajar lentament... No... ¡Despacio! ¡Des...!

Pero no pudo terminar, porque el cuerpo volador de la otra chica la embistió haciéndola deslizarse unos metros y caer de espaldas en el césped.

Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor al momento en que intentó levantarse. Sin embargo, un peso muerto sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió.

\- O por Dios. Diana, lo siento. ¿Éstas bien? - Preguntó la otra con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Pero la otra no respondió. Estaba muy concentrada en asimilar la cercanía de la otra, que se encontraba sobre su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, y su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

Y a pesar del frío, sintió calor.

\- ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿No te lastimaste?

\- No, estoy... Estoy bien, qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Qué hago a... Oh, ¡Si! ¡Qué hago aquí! Qué... - Ahora fue el turno de la otra de sonrojarse. Diana pensó que se veía adorable cuando desvió la mirada, y se reprimió mentalmente por ello. - Quería decirte algo.

Ésta suspiró, enderezándose un poco, quedando de frente a la otra chica, que seguía sentada en sus piernas.

Iba a apartarla, pero tuvo el deseo egoísta de disfrutar el contacto un momento más, así que no lo hizo.

\- Te escucho.

La chica en su regazo abrió y cerró los labios un par de veces antes de explicarse. En un impulso de valor la miró a los ojos fijamente, tomó aire, y habló con seguridad.

\- Me gustas Diana. Y no como... persona o... Amiga o lo que sea. Me gustas de gustar. - Pausó un momento mientras evaluaba la reacción de la otra, que abrió los ojos al entender las palabras. - Estoy enamorada de tí.

El gesto impresionado de la rubia pasó a ser uno triste que intentaba mostrar una sonrisa al cabo de un par de segundos. Pero falló, y bajó la mirada ocultando su rostro tras su dorado cabello.

\- No tienes que hacer ésto, Akko.

\- Hacer... No, no entiendes, yo...

\- En serio, no tienes que hacer ésto. - Le interrumpió, llevándose las manos al rostro.

\- No estoy mintiendo, Diana, tu me... Mirame a los ojos.

Pero no tuvo respuesta.

Así que ella misma tomó las muñecas de la chica en un intento de apartarlas, y aunque ésta opuso algo de resistencia al principio, tras unos segundos de insistencia cedió, dejándole ver su rostro.

Diana estaba llorando.

Su torpeza había hecho a Diana llorar.

Y Akko se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

Se aferró a las muñecas de la chica con más fuerza y las atrajo hacia ella, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Me gustas. - Dijo en seco, y cuando la otra no objetó, continuó. - Me gustas mucho, Diana, demasiado, desde siempre.

En ese momento, solo existían ellas dos. 

* * *

Tssss, lo he corregido muy rápido, seguro que se me ha escapado algún error.

Si los noto luego los corrijo, srry 3

Mi ortografía apesta, solo soy buena redactando (bueno, ahí medio que tal tambien xd). Literal es sida xd me ayudó a corregirlo mi hermana menor.

Faltarían dos caps, si ando con tiempo igual subo el 4 esta noche. Es que es mi colchón mientras termino de escribir el cinco :v

Lindo día 3 


	4. Aquella noche en aquella colina

\- Me gustas.

Confesó en seco la chica de cabellos castaños aquella noche en aquella colina.

\- Me gustas mucho, Diana, demasiado, desde siempre. O sea, bueno... no desde siempre obviamente... Pero desde hace mucho... No sabría decir desde cuando, pero, creo que siempre ha sido así. Es decir, antes me molestabas, ¿Sabes? Porque tú lo hacías todo tan bien y a mi todo me salía tan mal. Eras tan perfecta y pensaba que eso me molestaba, y luego me sorprendí a mi misma pensando eso, que eras perfecta. O sea, no en lo académico sino en todo. Tu forma de hablar, de vestir, de andar. Tu cabello tu voz, tus ojos. Me encantaba, me encantaba todo eso. Y cuando me enteré de que te ibas de Luna Nova supe que tenía que buscarte porque, si no, ¿Quién sería mi rival? O al menos eso me dije a mi misma, pero la verdad es que quería seguir viéndote. Y luego cuando nos empezamos a llevar bien, rayos, fue horrible, porque estabas tan cerca y yo estaba tan nerviosa. Y cuando vencimos al cohete tiburón volador de la profesora Croix, que lanzamos juntas aquella flecha, solo pensé, diablos, quiero volver a tocar su mano. ¿Sabes? Pero si se lo digo seguro va a pensar que soy una rara y... no quiero que deje de hablarme y... Por favor, no llores, que voy a acabar llorando también.

Ahora era la rubia quien se había quedado muda mirándole con los ojos abiertos.

El color subió a su rostro y orejas por vigésima vez esa noche, y solo atinó a desviar la mirada.

\- Siento lo que pasó, en serio. Es que... Yo estaba tan... impresionada... No me lo esperaba yo... Jamás pensé que esto pudiera llegar a pasar lo... Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Ya te lo dije, estaba muy impresio...

\- No ese antes. - Corrigió. - Si llevas tanto así, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Akko se sonrojó.

\- ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? - Dijo con una sonrisa triste. - Es decir, yo soy yo y... Tú eres tú.

\- No entiendo...

\- Eres Diana Cavendish. Bruja prodigio, heredera y futura líder de la familia Cavendish. Y yo... yo solo soy un desastre que no sabe volar una escoba. - Iba a ser interrumpida por Diana, pero continuó. - ¿Qué diría la gente si supiera que la líder de tan prestigiosa familia está... Saliendo con otra hica? - La rubia abrió los ojos dejando mostrar su asombro. Nunca se imaginó que la otra chica lo hubiera pensado tanto. - ¿Qué dirían tus tías? Es decir... Ya de por sí me odian... Imagínate si... Se supone que tienes que casarte con alguien como Andrew, que esté a tu altura y te aporte algo. Yo... No tengo nada de eso. Ni siquiera puedo darte un heredero. Ni estatus ni... ¿Por qué te ríes? No te burles...

Diana que había entrecerrado los ojos apretaba los labios en un intento fallido de disimular su sonrisa. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa al escuchar la queja de la más baja.

\- No me burlo. - Dijo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se dejó caer, apoyando su frente en el hombro de la otra. - Lo siento. - Liberó sus muñecas de su agarre y las dejó caer hasta la altura de su cadera. - Es que estoy feliz.

-Y... Ya veo... -Akko desvió la mirada avergonzada, a pesar de que en la posición en la que estaba, la otra no podía verle.

\- Lamento haber dicho que haces las cosas sin pensar.

\- Si, bueno... Es así la mayoría de las veces... ¿No habías pensado en ello antes?

\- ¿En casarme contigo?

\- Tú... ¡Tú sabes de lo que hablo!

La rubia rió una vez más, para luego alejarse del hombro de la chica y mirarle divertida a los ojos.

\- Supongo que sí. - Meditó. - No lo sé. Nunca le di demasiada importancia, es que... Nunca me imaginé que esto podría llegar a pasar.

\- Entiendo...Yo tampoco.

\- Pero, Akko. - Continuó, esta vez permitiéndose llevar una mano a la mejilla ajena. -No me importan ninguna de esas cosas. Lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

Vió como la mirada rojiza de la chica caía unos segundos al piso.

\- Pero es que no tengo... Nada que ofrecer...

Diana levantó la otra mano y la apoyó en la mejilla restante, para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

\- No tienes que ofrecerme nada, me gustas así como eres. - Insistió, y su corazón dió un vuelco al ver la vergüenza en el rostro ajeno. - Además, ¿Puedo pedir algo más que la chica que salvó el mundo?

\- ... No salvé el mundo.

\- Pero lo harás. Vas a cambiarlo.

Akko, que la miraba con ojos muy abiertos, en un arranque de adrenalina tomó a la chica de la capucha de la túnica y la acercó.

Las manos de la rubia quedaron en el aire, buscando cómo reaccionar ante la presente situación.

Podía sentir el roce de la nariz de Akko en su mejilla y el calor de su respiración en los labios. Aunque el calor que sentía en sus mejillas era mucho mayor.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?- Tras unos segundos sin obtener respuesta sintió como toda la valentía obtenida anteriormente la abandonaba. Ahora avergonzada y nerviosa, continuó. - O sea... Realmente quiero... Desde hace un tiempo... yo... pero si te molesta no... - Detuvo su torpe balbuceo al sentir a la otra chica asentir junto a su rostro.

Y cuando la vio cerrar los ojos con gesto avergonzado, no lo dudó.

Se aferró con más fuerza a la tela entre sus dedos y haló.

Y cerrando la distancia que las separaba, la besó. 

* * *

No prometo subir nada mañana :v tengo trabajo y llego morida. Ya de por si me quede con el Inktober hoy por andar completando el 5 (soy bien lenta escribiendo) pero prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo :v

(cofcofdeberianseguirmeeninstagramcofcof bakz_universe cofcofsubodibujitos)

xD

Que tal el fic? Bonico? Feo? Chulo o muy Ooc?

No se si se han dado cuenta, pero todos los capítulos podrían ser perfectamente el final de la historia :v suelo hacer mis fics así. Asi si me pasa algo tienen un final ahí medio que tal(?

xd ok, no es por eso pero me gusta hacerlos así.

Igual aun tengo pensado subir el 5.

Dato curioso: En realidad era un oneshot largo pero decidí dividirlo a la final :v

Linda noche :3 


	5. Contacto

No era un beso salvaje, ni pasional.

Era más bien torpe, inexperto.

Con ambas chicas hechas un manojo de nervios y sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, siendo de ambas la primera vez.

Era un beso tierno, delicado. Un contacto leve con movimientos suaves que había empezado algo brusco por la forma que tuvo la menor de iniciarlo.

Nunca imaginaron poder sentir tal calidez.

La más alta llevó las manos hacia la cintura ajena, abrazando tímidamente el delgado cuerpo de la otra chica.

Tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio se separaron, lentamente, como si ninguna quisiera terminar el contacto, y regresaron a la posición anterior.

Diana dejó escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta, había contenido. Se inclinó hacia delante y apretó el agarre, acercando el cuerpo frente al suyo y cerrando la distancia entre ambos, en un necesitado abrazo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo dar.

Desde ahí, Akko no podía ver su rostro. Así que cuando la otra murmuró un "Estoy feliz" solo pudo escucharlo, y agradeció la posición en la que se encontraban ya que la otra no alcanzaba tampoco a ver su bochorno. Le devolvió el abrazo.

Así pasaron unos segundos, hasta que por tercera vez en la noche, Diana rió, al sentir el cuerpo de la más baja contraerse en un escalofrio.

-¿Tienes frío?

\- Un poco...

Diana se separó del abrazo, casi a regañadientes, sintiendo el contraste entre el viento helado y la calor de cuerpo de Akko.

\- Deberíamos volver ya.

Akko le miró confundida.

\- Pero... ¿No tenías que...

\- No debería haber problema por un dia más que me tome en llegar. - Explico la de cabellos rubios. - Además... - Agregó. - Es obvio que no estás en condiciones de volar grandes distancias aún. No me va a quedar otra opción que llevarte de vuelta.

\- ¡Oye! - Protesto la otra con gesto enojado, aunque divertida en el fondo. - Para tu información, volé sola todo el trecho desde la academia hasta acá.

\- De forma totalmente irresponsable. Volar esa distancia sabiendo que apenas y logras mantenerte en el aire fue completamente riesgoso y temerario. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras caído a esa altura o...

Detuvo su reprimenda al sentir una presión en sus labios, que ahora, le era familiar.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo la castaña luego de separarse. - Pero no podía dejar que te fueras. - Explicó, antes de levantarse y liberar las piernas de Diana de su peso. Dió unos pasos para recoger ambas escobas del césped y continuo. - Incluso caer hubiera sido mejor que dejar las cosas así... Además, ya me he caído antes. ¿Diana?

Pero Diana no respondió, porque estaba muy concentrada en entender cómo podía sentir tanto calor en el rostro haciendo tanto frío.

Una melena rubia y una castaña navegaban por el oscuro cielo nocturno. La silueta de dos chicas en una escoba se podía ver a la lejanía atravesando el azul firmamento.

\- Diana... - Comentó la chica de ojos rojos para llamar la atención de la persona cuya cintura sujetaba. La mencionada giró el rostro parcialmente, mirando de reojo a la otra, invitándole a continuar. - ¿Y tú por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Los ojos azules la miraron por unos segundos, para al final desviarse y regresar la vista al frente.

\- Pensaba que te gustaba andrew.

\- Ah... ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- No lo se... - Comentó ésta avergonzada. - Se les veía muy unidos... y es obvio que a él le gustas tú... No pensé que hicieran mala pareja.

\- ... ¿De verdad esa es la impresión que da?

\- ¿Nunca lo hizo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Gustarte Andrew.

\- Ah... Bueno... Andrew es un buen chico pero... Es un chico.

\- Oh... Ya veo.

\- Pero de todas formas, aunque no lo fuera no hubiera importado.

\- No entiendo.

\- Incluso si hubiera sido una chica, no creo que hubiera importado. - Explicó. - Porque ya me gustabas tú.

\- ...

\- ¿Diana?

\- ...

\- ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Dije que no hu... - Akko sintió como el cuerpo de la chica que abrazaba se encogía en su sitio, dándole a entender que si había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho. - Dije que me gustas. - Repitió, esta vez algo divertida.

La chica que conducía la escoba luchaba con su vergüenza, no muy segura de si era causada por las palabras de la otra o por su cercanía, ya que Akko parecía estar consciente del efecto que causaba en ella y se había encargado de eliminar la distancia entre ambas cerrando más el abrazo que las unía. Sentía que ni siquiera su postura actual, en la que le daba completamente la espalda a su compañera, era suficiente para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Así que no tienes que preocuparte por Andrew ¿Está bien? Porque quien me gusta eres tú... ¿Por que tu rojo está tan tojo? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Estás molesta?

\- Sabes, lo estoy pensando mejor, creo que si puedes volar sola hasta la academia.

Akko rió.

* * *

Tssss

Todos los caps tienen entre 600 y 900 palabras.

Éste me salio de 1500 :v

Así que lo moché xd

Ahora tiene 800

Sigo considerando si el otro cachito es lo suficientemente relevante o coherente como para que valga la pena subirlo.

De todas formas, ustedes saben como son mis fics :v todos los capítulos podrían ser el final.

Si me convence igual en un rato subo el otro :v (por ahí a las 3 de la mañana, pero que buenas horas de actualizar Bakz)

Pero sin él también terminaría bien...

Bueno ya veré xd


	6. Nosotras

Tan solo uno minutos después, ambas estaban aterrizando en uno de los tantos balcones del lugar.

La menor, apenas tocar el piso, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la instalación, huyendo del frío.

-Akko.

Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Se dió la vuelta y vio a la otra que, aun en el borde del balcón, no le devolvía la mirada directamente. Guardó silencio, invitándola a continuar.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Akko parecía no entender.

\- ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

\- Me refiero... Respecto a nosotras.

\- Oh... ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

\- ... No estoy... muy segura de cómo se procede en estas cosas... Nunca había... salido con alguien... - Intentó explicar la rubia. Al tardar en recibir respuesta se atrevió a encarar a la otra, encontrándose con una mirada que divagaba entre asombro y felicidad. Entonces se percató de lo que acababa de decir. - ¡Digo! Supongo que... No, no supongo, pero... Ahora... Si quieres... sabes... podríamos... quizá...

\- Diana.

No quería levantar la mirada, sentía mucha vergüenza. Sin embargo, igual que la vez anterior, la más baja se acerco hasta quedar frente suyo, obligando a verle a la cara.

\- Está bien. - Le escuchó decir. - Yo tampoco he salido con nadie antes.

Akko, sintió como las otras manos sujetaban de forma tímida su túnica, a la altura de su cadera. Entendiendo el mensaje, levantó los brazos, rodeando el cuello de la otra chica y dejándose abrazar.

\- Yo también estoy feliz. - Dijo, imaginando lo que la otra estaba pensando. Ésta apretó el agarre, y supo que había acertado. Rió por lo bajo.

Y no mentía.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Tras unos segundos de silencio fue de nuevo la mas baja quien decidió hablar.

\- Diana...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Hace algo de frio aqui afuera...

\- Oh... Tienes razón, lo siento.

Ahora ambas caminaban por los solitarios pasillos de la academia. La fiesta debía de estar por terminar, y la verdad es que ninguna tenía muchas ganas de volver a la misma.

Ninguna de las dos habló mucho, cuando Diana siguio a akko en dirección a su habitación en vez de dirigirse a la suya, ninguna de las dos mencionó nada tampoco.

Ahora estaban ambas, frente a la habitación de Akko, sin saber muy bien como proceder.

\- Bueno, supongo que... Nos vemos mañana.

\- ¿Si te veré mañana?

Diana no entendió la pregunta, hasta que se percató que en el rostro de la chica realmente había un deje de preocupación.

\- Claro. - Aseguró. - Hay algo que me gustaría darte, así que te buscaré mañana antes de irme.

\- Ya... Ya veo.

Ambas guardaron silencio. Había sido una noche rara. Se habían dicho muchas cosas y ninguna estaba totalmente segura de la relación que ahora mantenían. Realmente no sabían como despedirse.

Al final, fue Diana la primera en actuar.

Se inclinó hacia delante, y depositó un beso un una de las mejillas de Akko.

-Duerme bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Sin embargo, algo aferrandose a su manga derecha le impidio continuar. Diana volteó a ver a Akko, preguntandole con la mirada que ocurría. Y la otra no hacía más que desviar la mirada avergonzada y balbucear intentando buscar una explicación.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Se atrevio a preguntar la rubia.

\- No... Nada. - Aseguró la otra, antes de ponerse de puntillas y plantarle un rápido beso en los labios. Corto. Apenas un toque. - Buenas noches. - Agregó, para luego entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Diana parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando eso, y el resto de cosas que habían pasado esa noche. Apoyó la mano en la puerta, como si pudiera sentir a la otra recostada justo al otro lado.

\- Buenas noches...

Diana volvió a su habitacion.

No se dio cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Well... Si alguien aun sigue ésta cosa por casualidad de la vida(?

Notará que el cap cambió.

Y si notó que el cap cambió debió leer la nota en que ponía especificamente que no me convencía el capítulo.

Sorpresa, pasó el tiempo y nunca me convenció xD

So... Decidí cambiarlo :v

¿Por qué?

Porque es mi historia y porque puedo(?

Jhum!

En realidad se me hacía extremadamente meloso. Ademas, no tenía sentido que tuvieran esa discusión si ya la habian tenido. Es redundante. O si Akko estaba actuando de la forma que hice que actuará un momento antes.

El tema de que la familia de Diana y la sociedad jamás va a aceptar eso, es interesante, y está _chimbo_ desperdiciarlo de una forma tan _balurda_ como esa.

(Que se puede aprovechar mejor, vale)

(Si no leyeron el capítulo no sabran que vergas hablo, pero don't worry, no se pierden de nada)

Cambie de trabajo y ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir. Porque puedo escribir mientras trabajo, vamos xd

Ando transcribiendo y corrigiendo algunos caps cortos que escribí.

Ya los subiré luego.

(Me pregunto si alguien leerá ésto algun día)

(Debo dejar de abandonar todas mis historias, coño)

(Buen día)


	7. Ansiedad

_\- ¿Qué es?_

 _\- Es un libro encantado. - Explicó la chica de cabellos rubios a su castaña compañera._

 _\- Ohhh... - Dijo la otra con evidente interés. - ¿Y qué es?_

 _Se tardó en responder, porque no sabía hasta que punto la pregunta iba en serio._

 _-Akko, vimos ésto en el primer curso. - Comentó, intentando refrescarle la memoria. Sin embargo, la mirada de la otra chica no cambió. - Debes prestar más atención en clase._

 _\- ¡Lo hago! - Protestó la más baja. - Solo no lo recuerdo en este momento._

 _\- Si, si... - Le restó importancia. Sabía que no tiene caso discutirlo. - Éste libro tiene un compañero. - Comenzó a explicar, ganándose la completa atención de la otra chica. - Todo lo que escribas en él, aparecerá también en su contraparte, y todo lo que escribas en su contraparte aparecerá también en él._

 _\- Genial... - Diana sonrió ligeramente, al ver la mirada de fascinación que le dedicaba la otra chica al objeto._

 _\- Yo tengo el otro. - Comenzó a decir, recuperando de inmediato su atención. - Y quiero que tu tengas éste. - Explicó. - Así podremos hablar cada vez que quieras._

 _La más baja volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro, para luego regresarla a ella, y variarla un par de veces, antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risa._

 _No pudo evitar ofenderse un poco._

 _\- Si, bueno... Quizás es algo tonto... No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, de cualquier f..._

 _\- No es eso. - Le interrumpió divertida la castaña. - Es solo que, pudiste solo darme tu número._

 _Diana tardó un poco en procesar la información. Acabó por desviar la mirada de nuevo._

 _\- No tengo un teléfono. - Comentó, de nuevo, algo avergonzada._

 _\- ... ¡¿No tienes un celular?!_

 _\- Es decir... En casa hay uno pero... no me llevo bien con esas cosas._

 _Akko repitio el proceso de alternar su mirada entre la chica y el objeto que tenía en las manos. La rubia, ante el silencio, decidió continuar._

 _\- Supongo que es algo anticuado... Pero es lo único que se me ocurrió, lo sient..._

 _\- ¡Te escribiré todos los días! - Aseguró la otra de forma enérgica, casi gritando. Había abrazado el libro y dado un paso hacia delante para quedar más cerca de la otra._

 _\- N... No tienes que hacer eso._

 _\- ¡Quiero hacerlo! - Respondió segura. - ¡Todos los días! ¡Sin falta! Voy a escribirte._

 _La rubia miraba a la otra con gesto anonadado._

 _\- ¿Puedo?_

 _\- S... Si... Supongo que si._

Eso es lo que había dicho.

Y sin embargo en todo este tiempo, solo le habia escrito una vez.

Una vez, el mismo dia que dejo la academia. Supuso que fue poco luego de irse porque lo vio al llegar a su casa.

Y ni siquiera sabía lo que decia.

Es decir, estaba escrito en japonés.

Quizá la cura a toda su ansiedad estaba en esas dos líneas y ella no las podía leer.

O sea.

¿Por qué?

Akko dominaba a la perfección el inglés.

Bueno, tenia problemas para pronunciar algunas palabras, y hablaba raro de vez en cuando. Pero Diana estaba segura de que lo que sea que le haya querido decir pudo haberlo escrito en un idioma que ella entendiera.

Sus vacaciones de verano habían sido una locura.

Apenas había tenido tiempo para sí misma, o para cualquier otra cosa, y todas las veces que había salido de su mansión habían sido asuntos relacionados a la familia cavendish o a otras familias importantes relacionadas con la misma.

Mucho menos había tenido el tiempo o las energías para buscar un diccionario japonés-inglés.

Sin embargo, si se había dado el tiempo para escribirle a Akko.

Más de una vez.

Ahora en retrospectiva se sentía un poco avergonzada.

Claro, cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que Akko no le hubiera dado importancia, o que le hubiera parecido tonto, o que se hubiera olvidado, o que se aburriera. Sería algo propio de ella despues de todo.

Porque tampoco queria pensar en la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo a la chica.

Pensó en como contactarla un par de veces, pero no conocía su número de telefono - No sabía como usar un teléfono, pero podría haber aprendido, vamos. - Y no tenía idea de a donde enviarle una carta porque se había confiado en el libro.

Al final, terminó por resignarse y llegar a la conclusión de que si Akko no le escribía, quizá era solo que no quería hablar con ella.

Aunque eso tampoco la tranquilizaba.

¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿La había molestado de alguna forma?

¿Por que despues de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que se habian dicho, de repente ya no le hablaba?

¿Se había arrepentido? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que no sentia eso realmente?

Pensó incluso en la posibilidad de que la chica siguió con su idea necia de que lo mejor era que no salieran.

Asi que en su momento, se lo preguntó por el libro.

Sin embargo, nunca recibió respuesta.

Y aquí estaba, hecha un manojo de nervios mientras volaba hacia la academia.

Al final, se las habia arreglado para dejar todo lo suficientemente estable como para darse el lujo de continuar sus estudios.

Debía admitir que el evento del misil de la profesora Croix había ayudado bastante. Por primera vez en años, parecía que la magia volvía a ser relevante en el mundo, lo que le daba una oportunidad más a la familia Cavendish para resurgir.

En cierta forma, tambien tenía que agradecer a Akko por eso.

Bajó a tierra al llegar al aeropuerto de escobas.

Respiró profundo, ante la posibilidad de reencontrarse con la otra chica. Con suerte llegaría tarde para variar, y tendría tiempo para pensar en qué decirle (o para mentalizarse para su inminente rechazo), hasta después de la ceremonia.

\- ¡Cuidado!

La rubia se giró al escuchar su nombre, para ver como un objeto volador no identificado se aproximaba hacia ella a toda velocidad. Y, sintiendo de alguna forma que ya habia vivido esto antes, se preparó para el impacto.

La sensación de deja vu continuo con el objeto embistiendola y haciéndola caer de espaldas en el césped.

El peso en sus caderas, también le era familiar.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento lo siento lo... ¿Diana?

La rubia no pudo abrir más los ojos al percatarse de quién le estaba hablando.

\- ¡¿Akko?!

Akko estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

\- Deberían buscarse un lugar mas privado para esas cosas.

\- ¿Sucy?

Diana volteó, para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa que las dos amigas de Akko les estaban dedicando. Una Lotte que las miraba sonrojada y una Sucy que que aun con su típica expresión de póquer, Diana sabía que en el fondo se burlaba de ellas.

Diana se apresuró a levantarse, apartando a la otra chica que se apresuro en levantarse también.

\- Akko, debes tener cuidado, no todos nuestros encuentros pueden ser asi. Decia mientras se sacudia la falda.

Quería abrazarla.

Realmente se moría de ganas por saludarla.

Pero estaba demasiado dolida como para eso.

Asi que solo le reprochó.

\- ¡¿Ésto ya había pasado antes?!

\- ¡N... No es lo que parece! - Se apresuró en negar Akko.

\- Yo creo que es exactamente lo que parece...

\- ¡Sucy!

Diana había empezado a caminar ya hacia el rayline, ignorando el alboroto que estaba haciendo el equipo rojo.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando algo enganchado a su manga, detuvo su paso.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Akko, que la miraba con preocupacion.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo... Quiero hablar.

Diana pareció pensarlo un par de segundos antes de responder.

\- Llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia.

Intento marcharse, pero la otra no la solto.

\- Realmente necesito hablar contigo.

Diana guardo silencio, evaluando la situación. Una parte de ella quería quedarse, quería una respuesta, una explicación. Otra quería irse, y proteger su dignidad, demostrarle que no estaba tan desesperada y que no es como si de hubiera pasado todo el verano pensando en ella (aunque, técnicamente, habia sido asi).

Y otra parte tenía miedo.

Miedo a ser rechazada.

\- ¿Sucy?

\- Solo camina. - Decía la alquimista mientras empujaba a su compañera de anteojos al rayline. - Nos adelantamos.

Ahora estaban solas.

Diana dirigió su mirada a la chica de cabellos castaños. Por algun motivo supuso que ya no podia escapar (aunque nada se lo estaba impidiendo realmente).

Detalló más a la chica que tenia enfrente, que se sobresaltó ligeramente, y desvió la mirada. Lucía incomoda, y se dio cuenta de que quizá su mirada era demasiado dura. No era a propósito. La relajo.

Y se sintió culpable porque quizá la chica solo quería darle una explicación.

O quizá quería terminar con ella y no sabia como hacerlo.

¿Terminar? ¿Habian comenzado algo siquiera?

Es decir, tecnicamente lo habian hecho. ¡Lo habian hablado y todo!

Pero luego no se hablaron los siguientes tres meses. ¿Contaba eso cómo comenzar algo?

Termino por concluir que aun asi, Akko no merecia el comportamiento inmaduro que estaba teniendo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Akk...

\- Lo siento. - Fue interrumpida. - Debes estar molesta.

\- ...

\- Dije que te escribiria a diario y no lo hice... De hecho no lo hice ni una vez...

Diana guardó silencio, algo impresionada por el arrebato de su compañera.

\- ¡Pero no es que no quisiera! Porque de verdad quería, es solo que perdi el libro.

\- ¿Perdiste el libr...

\- O sea... No el libro... bueno, si... Pero es porque estaba en mi equipaje. Y perdí mi equipaje en el aeropuerto de Japón...

\- ¡¿Perdiste tu equipaje?!

\- Pero de verdad quería hablar contigo! ¡Estuve pensando en ello todo el verano!

Oh...

Y ahí estaba Akko, gritando lo que a ella le habia dado tanta verguenza admitir.

\- Y tu no tienes teléfono. Tampoco me diste el de tu casa, y no podía costear otro viaje a Europa, y no podía ir en escoba... Realmente no sabia como comunicarme, yo... Lo siento.

Akko intento leer la mirada de la otra chica, ya que esta no decía nada, solo la miraba. Mas que describir su expresión, lo correcto sería decir que no tenia ninguna. Limitándose a mirarla, de una forma indescifrable que no hacia mas que ponerla nerviosa cada segundo.

¿Estaba molesta? ¿Triste? ¿Ofendida? ¿Decepcionada?

Seguro que le había tomado tiempo conseguir ese libro. Y ella lo había perdido el primer dia.

¡Era la peor novia del mundo!

... Porque, aún eran novias... no?

Es decir, desde el punto de vista de Diana, la había estado ignorando todo el verano. ¡Debía estar super enojada!

\- ¿Estas molesta? - Preguntó la más baja, con una timidez impropia de la misma. Casi con temor. Como si pensara que tocando el cable incorrecto iba a hacer estallar una bomba.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando la otra le respondio.

\- No... Estoy... aliviada...

\- ¿Aliviada?

\- Si... Yo pensé... pensé que te habías arrepentido. - Se explicó. - Pensé que terminarías conmigo.

Los ojos de Akko se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella bizarra idea.

\- ¡P-p-por supuesto que no! ¡Tu eres la que debería estar molesta! Me diste un regalo, y yo fui y lo...

\- Akko. - Interrumpió - ¿Puedo abrazarte?

El color de su rostro ahora competia con el de sus ojos.

\- N- No tienes que preguntar esas cosas...

Con timidez, pero con seguridad, Diana rodeo a la otra chica con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia ella.

Akko pensó en limitarse a dejar sus brazos bajo los ajenos y sujetar su túnica, pero sin darse cuenta estos ya habian rodeado el torso de la otra chica, cerrando el abrazo y el espacio entre ellas. Y por la verguenza, tal vez, escondió el rostro en el cuello de la otra para que ésta no pudiera verlo.

O quiza era solo porque diana olía bien.

O por lo suave que era su cabello.

O por todo el tiempo que llevaba fantaseando con hundir su rostro ahí.

Se preguntó si algún día tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo como realmente quería.

Sintió a diana sobre saltarse un poco, ante su contacto, pero no sintió que la apartara. En cambio, sintió que ésta también hundia su rostro en su cabello.

Diana sentía las manos de akko en sus costillas, haciendole ligeras cosquillas cuando movía los dedos. No se movió.

Akko sentia la respiración de Diana, y casi podria jurar que tambien sus latidos, contra su pecho. Cerró más el abrazo.

\- Te extrañé. - Murmuro la mas alta, pero akko lo escuchó claramente. La abrazó aún más fuerte.

\- Yo...

\- Oww. Que tierno.

Las dos chicas se separaron de golpe, imponiendo un metro de distancia entre ambas.

\- ¿Amanda? ¡¿Desde cuando estas ahi?! - Preguntó Akko alterada.

Diana tambien estaba alterada, pero ésta solo se limitaba a mirar en la dirección opuesta, dejando que su cabello bloqueara su rostro.

\- Oh. ¿Es que paso algo más interesante antes? - Preguntó con sorna.

\- ¡P-P-Por supuesto que...! ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

\- Deberian buscarse un lugar mas privado entonces.

Lo demás es un poco historia. Una Diana ocultando su verguenza, una Akko gritando y una Amanda mofandose de las dos.

Al final, Diana las hizo ver que llegarían tarde a la ceremonia de inauguración, y entre risas y gritos, continuaron su camino.

El resto del día transcurrió con naturalidad. Ahora que las chicas habían arreglado el malentendido, la ansiedad que tenian habia desaparecido.

A pesar de que no tuvieron mucho más tiempo para hablar, ambas sabia que ahora estaban bien.

En la noche, Diana acomodaba sus cosas en su habitación, cuando una de las cosas que menos esperaba sucedió.

Las páginas del libro encantado comenzaron a brillar.

Alguien habia escrito en su contraparte.

Con dudas, pero con prisas, lo abrió.

 **"¡Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo!**

 **La profesora Ursula pasó a saludarme**

 **¡Y me lo entregó! Me pregunto si era mío.**

 **Dijo que lo habían encontrado en mi cama cuando revisaron las habitaciones.**

 **Lo guardo para que no se mezclara con el resto de objetos perdidos.**

 **Quizás olvidé guardarlo de nuevo cuando te escribí ese dia.**

 **Me quede dormida, casi pierdo el avión.**

 **Jaja.**

 **De alguna forma es una suerte**

 **Pensé que lo había perdido con el resto de mi equipaje."**

Diana sonrío ligeramente. No le fue muy difícil imaginarse a la otra chica saliendo tarde y dejándose el libro con las prisas.

Busco en sus gavetas una pluma y procedió a escribir una respuesta.

La perfecta caligrafia de Diana contrastaba con la desbaratada letra de Akko que ni se molestaba en usar.

 _"Supongo que tienes razón."_

Las hojas del libro no tardaron en brillar, a la vez que una serie de letras se iban dibujando a lo largo de la hoja, desprendiendo luz dorada en su recorrido.

 **"Sí, supongo que si."**

Diana recordó entonces, la pregunta que llevaba haciendose todo el verano.

 _"¿Qué decía?"_ \- Escribió.

 **"¿Qué cosa?"** \- Pudo leer.

 _"Lo que escribiste_

 _ese dia_

 _¿Qué decía?"_

Ésta vez, la respuesta tardo un poco en llegar. Diana casi pudo ver a Akko volteando la página para ver lo que había escrito.

 **"Ohhhh**

 **Se suponia que te lo explicaria mas rapido**

 **Jaja**

 **Aunque honestamente pensé que lo averiguarás tu sola"**

Diana volvió a preguntar, al percatarse de que no había respondido.

 _"Lo intente._

 _No pude._

 _Que dice?"_

Y despues de tres largos meses, Diana al fin leyó la traducción.

 **"Dice:**

 **Que tengas un buen viaje.**

 _ **Te quiero "**_

* * *

Copiando ideas de my little pony desde tiempos inmemorables :v

No, espera. No es una copia, es un homenaje(? Si, eso. Suena mejor.

Igual en mlp se desaprovechó mucho ese elemento(?

En el cap anterior cambie algo, alla tambien esta en la explicación.

(Si alguno de los que leyo esto al principio sigue leyendo ésta cosa)

(Si no, _de pinga,_ mejor, jamas sabran como estaba(?)

(Debo dejar de abandonar todas mis historias, coño)


	8. Shipper

_"Oh..._

 _Ya veo..._

 _También te quiero, Akko"_

La chica de cabellos castaños sonrió al ver esas palabras.

\- Akko...

\- ¿Si, Lotte? - Preguntó en un tono animado. El humor sombrío con el que había llegado había desaparecido ya por completo a estas alturas.

\- Tú...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Estás saliendo con Diana?

Akko no mostró reacción alguna al comentario. Ni siquiera se le borró la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

Pero ese era exactamente el problema, que mantuvo la misma expresión los próximos siete segundos. Incluso parecia que se le había olvidado como parpadear.

Lotte habló de nuevo, casi para comprobar que la otra chica no se había muerto o algo.

\- ¿Akko?

\- P...P... ¡¿Por qué piensas eso?!

\- Oh... ¿No es así?

Akko, que apenas se había movido, se congeló de nuevo, limitándose a observar con una inquietante expresión a su amiga de las gafas.

\- Oh... ¿Tú lo sabías Sucy?

\- No me interesa.

\- Pero lo sabías.

La pelimorada pasó un poco de ellas, intentando concentrarse solo en la poción que estaba elaborando. Sin embargo, al sentir la insistente mirada de Lotte, tras soltar un suspiro, respondió.

\- No. - Aclaró. - Lo di por hecho.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó alterada Akko.

\- Bueno, tampoco es que sean muy sutiles...

\- ¡N-Nosotras no...

\- Akko... - La interrumpió Lotte. - Somos tus amigas, ¿Sabes?

Akko, había dejado de gritarle a Sucy para ahora mirar a Lotte, con los ojos muy abiertos.

El rostro de la chica de las gafas ya no denotaba curiosidad. Se veía mas bien algo triste, casi decepcionado.

\- ¿No confías en nosotras?

\- Y... Yo... ¡Claro que lo hago!

Lotte guardó silencio. Sabía que no podía exigirle que les contara, pero, aun así, no podía evitar estar algo dolida.

Akko se dió cuenta.

\- E-es que... Pensé que pensarían que era raro...

\- Eres rara sin necesidad de salir con Diana.

Akko miró mal a Sucy, pero no le respondió.

\- ¿Por qué pensaríamos eso, Akko?

\- Porque... ¿Somos dos chicas?

\- No veo que eso tenga nada de malo.

\- ...

\- ¿Te parece mal, Sucy?

\- No me importa.

\- El punto es... - se explicó Lotte. - que puedes contarnos estas cosas, Akko. Somos tus amigas.

\- Lotte... - Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo en que le flaqueaba la voz (de forma ligeramente exagerada) - ¡Lotte!

Akko salto de la cama, colgándose del cuello de Lotte, casi tirándola con el impulso en el proceso.

Tras recuperar el equilibrio - ambas - se convirtió en un abrazo casi normal

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- No pasa n...

\- ¡Les contare todo de ahora en adelante!

\- Está b...

\- ¡Lo prometo!

Lotte rió. Akko pasó unos segundos más llorando exageradamente.

\- ... Además... - Agregó Lotte despues de un rato - Estoy feliz por ustedes.

\- Si - agregó Susy - Ya puedes fangirlear Lotte.

\- ¿Eh? - Akko lucía confundida.

\- Tu ship se ha hecho cannon.

\- ¡Sucy!

\- ¡¿Eh?!


	9. Canon

\- ¿No te hace ilusión?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que estén juntas.

\- No me importa.

\- Tú lo sabias. ¿Verdad?

\- Lo sospechaba.

\- Estuve recordando. - Se explicó Lotte. - El año pasado, al final de la fiesta, Akko se fue a buscar a Diana. Tenía que ver con esto, ¿No es así?

\- Eso creo.

Lotte se le quedó mirando fijamente. Sucy suspiró, notando que la otra no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le diera una respuesta decente.

\- Ambas sabíamos que a Akko le gustaba Diana.

\- Era un poco obvio.

\- Bueno, esa noche, Diana me pregunto donde podía encontrar a Akko, que tenía algo importante que decirle.

 _"¿Le vas a confesar tu amor al fin?"_

 _Diana miró a Sucy con el ceño fruncido._

\- ¿Le preguntaste eso?

\- En realidad pensé que hablarían sobre su partida. Que se despedirían o algo. Solo quería molestarla un poco.

\- Y acertaste...

\- Fue mucho más satisfactorio de lo que esperaba.

Lotte hizo caso omiso de la sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Sucy. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada como para siquiera reparar en ella.

 _"Si no sabes dónde está, me retiro entonces. Buenas noches."_

 _"En el banquete. - Comentó Sucy con aparente desinteres. - Creo que la vi por ahi. "_

 _Diana detuvo su paso, ligeramente impresionada por la cooperación de la otra chica._

 _"Gracias"_

\- Del resto, he visto lo mismo que tú.

Al no escuchar respuesta de Lotte, se volteo a observarla.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó, al ver la sonrisa que ésta le estaba dedicando.

\- La ayudaste.

Sucy la miró un par de segundos, sin cambiar su expresión (que no expresaba nada) y decidió volver a concentrarse en sus pociones.

\- Pensé que no te importaba.

\- No me importa.

\- Luego - Agregó lotte. - me dijiste que no buscara a Akko, pero no me explicaste el por qué.

Sucy seguian sin responder, aparentemente muy concentrada en sus pociones. - Solo aparentemente.

\- Querías darles privacidad.

Sucy amenazo con lanzarle una poción a Lotte, que levantó las manos en gesto de defensa mientras reía por lo bajo. Cuando se calmó, Lotte continuó.

\- Y luego le dijiste a Akko que la siguiera.

\- No recuerdo eso.

\- Están juntas gracias a tí.

\- Tampoco recuerdo eso.

\- ¡Tu hiciste Cannon el ship!

Sucy levantó la poción de nuevo.

* * *

Tengo un problema con esta historia.

Tenía pensado hace extras.

Llevo escritos 7 (contando los 3 que ya subí) :v

Y eso porque no me ha dado tiempo de escribir todo lo que se me ha ocurrido.

(Creo que se me olvido explicar esto de nuevo, pero técnicamente el final de la historia yo había dicho que era en el cap 6 y los demas serían extras)

(Ando super indecisa, le he cambiado el nombre a todo como 10 veces xd)

Y me gustaría tratar algunos temas que son interesantes ps (Basicamente sobre la gente enterándose, los padres de Akko, Diana's family etc). Y dan para largo.

Además de que a medida que la historia se alarga en mi cabeza se va volviendo mas intensa y mas madura :v (hablando de la relacion de Akko y Diana. Ahorita es como muy cute e inocentona)(Si, con "intensa" me refiero a su relación también)

Podría hacer los extras nulos que se basan en momentos de Diana y Akko siendo cutes y pasar eso para otro fic.

Pero como que tampoco se si de para otro fic:v

Creo que al final solo le cambiare el nombre al fic por "Aquella noche, en aquel lugar (y todos los dias despues de eso)" O una mierda asi xD que gueba

Ya veré supongo ~

PDT: En mi cabeza, Lotte las shippeaba muy fuerte :v

PDT2: (Alguien sabe por que en todos los fics los padres de Akko son super lindos y gayfriendly? Quiero cambiar eso :v)

PDT3: (Alguien sabe por que en todos los fics los padres de Akko son super simpaticos y la vida de Diana es como super miserable? :v)

PDT4: No se a donde llevar esto alv.

PDT5: Estoy subiendo esta vaina a media noche y tengo que trabajar mañana. killme plox.


End file.
